


Haunted dirt

by Cringy_weeaboo



Category: Cyndago - Fandom, Game Grumps, Kids w/ Problems RPF, supermega
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 06:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18005876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cringy_weeaboo/pseuds/Cringy_weeaboo
Summary: Ryan for some reason needs haunted dirt at 5 a.m and Matt, of course, is being dragged along for the ride





	Haunted dirt

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off of an image post of three text messages reading:  
> Let's go to a graveyard today  
> I need haunted dirt  
> You can play pokemon go
> 
> @jimmy_edits_ on Instagram inspired me to write again after two years! Bless her soul 💙

The ding of a phone notification woke Matt up.  
"God dammit, I thought I turned those off"

Lately Ryan has been staying up way later than he should.  
Matt was starting to seriously worry about his friends health, Both physically and mentally.  
When Matt saw the time he groaned dramatically, which fell upon deaf ears as everyone else was out of the house.  
"5 a.m, who in the ever living fu-"  
Of course, of course its fucking Ryan! 

With a heavy sigh he taps on the notification.

Ryan: let's go to a graveyard today  
Ryan: I need haunted dirt  
Ryan: you can play Pokemon Go  
Matt: Ryan, what in the ever living fuck are you doing  
Matt: its 5 a.m!

Matt watches as three dots immediately pop up.  
Ryan must have been waiting there for a response. Matt couldn't help but chuckle to himself.  
Ryan could get ridiculously invested in something if he really felt like it and he was guessing it was one of those times. Matt really admired that about him

Ryan: come on! Please!  
Ryan: this is really important!  
Matt: okay, fine!  
Matt: I'll be there in a few  
Ryan: great! Thanks so much man!

"Why do I keep getting roped into these things?"

Matt was met with a very disheveled looking Ryan at the door. Eyes looking dead from lack of sleep, and terrible posture, well, worse than usual.  
"Jesus christ man, you look like shit!"  
" look whose talkin', Mr.skeleton man!" Ryan opened his mouth to start singing "spooky scary skeletons" before Matt shoved a hand over his mouth.  
"I'm not fucking up for this shit Ryan. you've already woken me up at 5 a.m for some haunted dirt bullshit, I dont need you making fun of my appearance too"  
Ryan's expression softened as Matt removed his hand.  
"Woah, didn't know you were on your period, you want to just stay home and cuddle and eat chocolate instead of going on an epic late night adventure with your best friend?" Ryan asked condescendingly.  
Matt rolled his eyes in response, although, cuddling with Ryan did sound pretty good right now.  
Matt shook the thought from his head.  
" 'm just tired" matt said to himself.  
"I know man, so am I. But that's not gonna stop us! We can do anything!"  
It was official, Ryan was in the denial phase of his sleep deprivation.  
"Whatever man, let's just get this over with". Ryan grinned at him. 

Oh god what did he just get himself into.

The car ride there was oddly peaceful, close to none cars on the road. Not being in traffic was a nice change.  
The hum of the car mixed with the quiet music playing from the radio started causing Matt to become even more drowsy than before. He didnt think that was possible.  
He started to drift off just slightly when he was jolted awake by Ryan.

"Come on man! I need you awake, I dont wanna be left alone!"  
"What are you, scared?" Matt asked in a taunting tone.  
Ryan looked away, turning his attention to the road instead.  
"N-no, I just dont want you to miss anything".  
"Oh, like what?" Matt laughed tiredly, looking out the window to the passing street lamps. It was truly mesmerizing. Wow, he was really out of it.  
"I dont know! What if there's a ghost or something and I'm the only one who saw it?! You wouldn't believe me if I told you that!" Ryan responded defensively.  
"Dude, you know for a fact I'd believe anything you told me".  
"Still, wouldn't you want to see it for yourself?".  
Ryan had him there, that would be pretty cool. But also, very fucking terrifying. Ryan noticed the change in Matt's face, "what's up?".  
"What if we actually see a ghost or something?".  
Matt didn't ever really believe in that spiritual bullshit, but his lack of sleep combined with the darkness surrounding him did things to his head.  
Ryan spoke up to try to ease his mind,  
"I'm pretty sure that if we did come across a ghost they'd be pretty chill. What would they want to do with the living?". "They'd want to possess us Ryan"  
matt stated matter of factly.  
"Christ Matt, you're freaking out over nothing".  
Ryan lightly put his hand over Matt's. "You'll be fine dude, dont worry about it". "I'm more worried about you though" Matt spoke softly. Why did he say that? 

"We're here". Matt snapped out of his thoughts to find that they were indeed, there. In front of the most stereotypical looking graveyard ever.  
"Oh my gooood" Matt groaned as he slide back in the passenger seat.  
"Come on man, don't drag this out any longer than it has to be"  
Ryan hopped out the car and walked over to the passenger side and opened the door  
"we'll be fine, I promise". The next thing matt knew he was being grabbed by the waist  
"DUDE, WHAT THE FUCK! PUT ME DOWN" Matt wriggled weakly, he was too tired to put up any real fight. Not like he'd win if he was fully conscious anyway.  
"I said, come ON!"  
Ryan punctuating the sentence by lifting matt up fully in his arms, bridal style.  
Matt stopped and looked at Ryan. Both had the same look of surprise on their face. 

"Y-you can put me down now" matt spoke meekly.  
"Oh... right" Ryan placed matt down softly. He hadn't noticed that he'd just been staring into Matt's eyes for the past minute, Although matt did the same. He concluded that the both of them were just tired and zoned out.

Yeah, just tired.

Ryan trudged slowly ahead while matt was fighting to keep up.  
"Slow down man!".  
"Matt, I'm walking as slow as humanly possible!".  
Matt started falling behind again shortly after, taking in the scenery around him. Not fully grasping reality at the moment.  
This all felt like a dream, well, he guessed he should say a nightmare.

"Ryan?" Matt spoke quizzically.  
no response.  
"Ryan!"  
a bit louder now, still nothing.  
Matt patted his front pocket. "God dammit" matt grumbled lowly.  
He left his phone in Ryan's car.  
"R-ryan!"  
Matt was starting to get panicky. These were the exact situations he hated in movies. The main character getting separated from their partner in the woods.  
He always felt annoyance towards them till now, now he understood. 

Matt started to make his way up a trail he stumbled across in the darkness. The gravel sounding way too loud in the dead of night.  
Then he heard it, a very low humming sound.  
Matt's heart started to beat faster.  
"I swear to god when I find Ryan I'm gonna fucking kill him".  
He started to walk faster along the trail, hearing the humming grow louder as well. Matt was starting to hallucinate as well, the darkness surrounding him started to take forms of tall creatures, limbs longer than his own.  
He picked up speed, terrified with the thought of something coming after him now dominate in his head.  
Matt stopped in his tracks.  
Dead end.  
"What the fuck!"  
In front of him was a circle of benches and flowers. Nothing really out of the ordinary  
but right now Matt wasnt thinking clearly. his mind fogged up with trivial thoughts of someone coming to kill him.  
He started to make his way back down the trail, maybe there was a split in the trail that had missed? He was willing to try anything at this point.

"ᴹᵃᵗᵗ"

Matt's blood ran cold, he blindly spun around to find-  
"Oh fuck"  
There was a dark silhouette standing behind him on the trail. 

Matt ran for it. No time to think, he just ran.  
His feet pounded agaisnt the ground hard, leaving gravel and dust in his wake. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!"  
Matt was babbling to himself.  
He ran into a tree, hard.  
He fell back gasping for air. Shakily but quickly getting back up on his feet when he saw the figure fast approaching. Stumbling forward back onto the path.

Matt ran straight into the hood of the car and hurriedly ran to the passenger side and yanked the car door open.  
Luckily, Ryan left the car unlocked in his forgetfulness.  
Matt fell into the car seat and ducked his head between legs, gasping for breath and shaking from head to toe. Tears started brimming. He's never been this scared in his entire life.

"MATT!"

Matt screamed as he looked up to see the figure in the window.  
He tucked into himself further, shaking harder than before. Tears streaming down his face now. He didn't want to die. Not like this!  
Matt had already locked the car door so now all that was between them was a window. An easily breakable window in Matt's book.  
"MATT! FOR GODS SAKE OPEN THE GOD DAMN DOOR!"  
Accompanied with frantic knocks on the window trying to grab his attention. Suddenly, he heard the car unlock.  
𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 was all Matt's head could come up with in this state. He was going to die tonight and nothing could change his mind.

"Matt it's just me!" 

Ryan gripped Matt's shoulders, trying to get him to look at him to confirm his statement.  
Matt looked up slowly, teary eyed and shaking, small whimpering sounds coming from him.  
"Matt, please calm down. It's just me" ryan spoke delicately, becoming aware that raising his voice would be no help in this situation.  
"R-ryan?"  
Matt spoke shakily between small sobs. "Yeah buddy, it's just me"  
Matt's breathing started to even out just a bit, but still looked clearly shaking by this whole event.  
"RYAN WHERE WERE YOU!?"  
Matt yelled, anger now the most prominent thing in his head.  
"You were lagging behind and before I knew it I couldn't find you. I figured you'd just went back to the car without telling me- Jesus christ, Matt are you crying!?" Ryan exclaimed suddenly, just now noticing the tear streaks on Matt's face. Matt's eyebrows furrowed.  
He was crying? When did that start? His mind had gone completely blank from fear apparently.  
Matt lifted a shaking hand up to his face and wiped a tear off. He let out a fluttery laugh.  
"I-I guess I a-am" matt stuttered in response.  
"Matt" ryan spoke attentively. He softened his grip that he didnt even know was that strong to begin with and made his way around the front of the car into the drivers seat.

"You doing alright there buddy?"  
Ryan spoke delicately. He had no reason to keep his speaking voice so low now but he felt it was best for some reason.  
He put his hand on Matt's in an attempt to try and comfort him. Matt flinched harder than both of them had anticipated.  
"I'm so sorry man. I shouldn't have left you alone" Ryan looked down, feeling shame when he looked over to see matt meet his gaze with glossy eyes.  
"R-ryan it's okay. I know you didnt mean it"  
It was Matt's turn to place his shaky hand on Ryan's. Ryan looked up at his hand, and then to Matt. He reached over the glove box to hug Matt.  
Matt was taken aback by the sudden movement and froze. All shaking coming to a standstill.  
He let out a shaky breath he didnt know he was holding. "Ryan. I'm gonna be fine". Matt returning the hug now, rubbing Ryan's back reflexively.  
"I just dont want you to be scared Matt...I care about you"  
"I know you do Ryan, you tell me constantly"  
"But I mean it! I care so much about you! I don't ever want you to be scared!"  
Ryan mumbled into Matt's shoulder.  
"Ryan, you're getting weird on me now" matt nervously laughed, unable to fully understand what was happening right now. His tiredness suddenly crashing over him like a tidal wave.  
Matt placed his head on Ryan's shoulder taking a deep breath and yawning. Ryan lifted his head up  
"we should..head home". Ryan spoke awkwardly.  
"Dude, I do not feel like driving home right now"  
"Well then what do you suppose we do then, dipshit?"  
That's the Ryan he knew  
"I dont know, we could..." matt paused, lifting his head as well  
"We could sleep in the car" he suggested straight faced.

"Matt are you fucking insane! You just damn near had a panic attack! the last thing you need right now is to sleep in a car surrounded by nothing but darkness and trees!"  
"Yeah, but...you're here"  
Matt looked up at Ryan.  
Ryan had never seen Matt look so sincere in there entire friendship.  
"Oh, oh, you're being serious" ryan said bleakly  
"Of course I'm being serious, Ryan. why wouldn't I be serious?"  
" Well, for starters, you know that car seats fuck up your back"  
Matt interrupted  
"Ryan, does it look like I give a fuck about my back right now?! For fucks sake I ran face first into a tree!"

Both went quiet  
then there was laughter filling the car. 

"You should've seen yourself man! I've never seen you run so fast in your entire life!"  
Ryan could barely get the words out between laughter  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA MURDER ME!"  
Matt jokingly yelled back while laughing harder than he has in years. 

After going over the events of the night while laughing themselves into oblivion, the both started to calm down. Both overcome with an intense feeling of exhaustion.  
"Dude, I'm so fucking tired right now but I dont wanna stop talking" matt mumbled while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "You're going to have to go to sleep eventually"  
you could hear the smirk in Ryan's voice.  
He glanced over at the car radio.  
"7:13!", Ryan blurted out.  
Causing Matt to jump.  
"Sorry"  
" 's fine dude, dont worry 'bout it"  
Matt was slurring his words now he was so tired.  
"Dude, you can barely speak straight" "Ryan, I promise you 'm fine"  
Matt slumped forward now, burying his face into Ryan's chest. 

"Matt", no response.  
"Matt?"

All Ryan got in response was soft, even breathing.  
"Matt, I swear to god" ryan swore to himself.  
Now he was stuck with a sleeping Matt on his chest with an uncomfortable glove box separating them.  
"I swear, the shit I put up with for you Matt".  
He rest his head on top of Matt's, closing his eyes and sighing. 

"I love you, Matt"  
..."I love you too, Ryan"


End file.
